


What Love Is For

by AlmostSilent



Series: Love Takes Three 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Allison, Insecure Stiles, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is doubting his place in this relationship, but when Allison makes a confession Stiles just might discover he's even more loved than he thought.</p><p>Or, the one where everyone has insecurities but that doesn't mean the people around us love us any less, and sometimes a relationship needs a third person to be complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is For

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Luckiest Man Alive' by the Finn Brothers.
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing a poly relationship and I hope I did it justice? This isn't something I usually ship/read, but I just really liked the idea behind the dynamics and wanted to try writing something for it. 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd and only minimally edited so let me know if you spot any glaring mistakes :D
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

Stiles can’t help but feel stupid, staring down at the dumb photograph. He’s looking at two of the people he loves most in the world, and they look so stupidly happy, and that should make him happy, he should be smiling. Instead something in his stomach is turning to acid and he can feel the stupid tears burning the backs of his eyes. 

The photo was taken just after Scott and Allison got back together, it’s a selfie, Allison is holding the camera while Scott is wrapped around her from behind, his lips against her cheek. They both just look so damn happy. 

He can’t reconcile the photo in his hands with the fact that a few weeks after it was taken Scott and Allison came to him saying that their relationship needed him. Clearly here’s the proof that they were ridiculously happy without him, obviously they could be happy without him again.

Of course he’s had the thoughts before, his awful self-doubt and insecurities niggling at his mind. They were happier without you. They obviously love each other more than they care about you. Allison only suggested it to spicen up her and Scott’s sex life. They don’t really need you.

It’s stupid because most of the time he knows they both care about him, he does. But still, the doubt is always there. And now he’s staring at this damn photo and he can’t seem to shake the thoughts.

After Scott and Allison had broken up, while Allison was away in France, Stiles and Scott had started something. For Stiles it was the dream come true of his decades long crush on his best friend, he’d thought it had really meant something to both of them. But then Allison had come back and Scott had ditched him so fast it made his head spin. He was crushed, totally heartbroken and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

It was only about a month or so after they’d gotten back together that they’d come to him, saying they needed him, but it had taken a lot of convincing for Stiles to agree to anything. They’d taken it slow, feeling their way through this new relationship dynamic. And honestly Stiles had spent a lot of those early days convinced Scott and Allison were going to get bored of their little experiment and decide to go back to how things were. Every time Scott and Allison went anywhere without him his insecurities grew. Funnily enough it was the first time they all had sex together that helped him feel better about things. 

Their first time together wasn’t perfect, Stiles was the only virgin among them obviously but it was new territory for all of them. They talked a lot, there was so much communication, constant checking in to make sure everyone was enjoying everything that was happening. Stiles had never felt so connected to anyone, let alone two people at once. After that it became easier to see the whole thing as having two amazing people to love and pamper and adore. So he did.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Allison’s voice breaks through his thoughts and makes him aware of the fact that his tears have started to silently fall.

“Nothing Alli, just…” he doesn’t know what to say, how to voice these deep-seated fears. He doesn’t want to risk losing everything. “You guys were so happy here.”

There’s silence for a minute as Allison comes over and sits next to him on their King sized bed. They’d only just moved in together and the bed was the most important new purchase for their place, finally having a bed they could all comfortably fit on. 

“You’re thinking that we were happy without you before, so it stands to reason we could be happy without you again,” it’s not a question, her voice is completely without inflection. Stiles isn’t surprised by how well she knows him anymore, they all are so intimately acquainted with each other by now.

“Scott left me for you without a second thought,” his voice comes out as a hoarse sound, louder than a whisper but still weak. “Neither of you will ever love me as much as you love each other.”

There’s another silence, Stiles can’t bring himself to look up at his girlfriend, stares instead at her likeness in the photo. It feels easier somehow this way.

“Did you know that sometimes, when I’m having bad day or I’m just feeling low, I think to myself that you probably don’t care about me at all,” Allison confesses with a hushed voice, “I think about how long you’ve loved Scott, how important he is to you, and I figure that you’re probably just putting up with me so that you can be with him.”

This makes Stiles’ head snap up, his wide eyes locked on Allison, mouth open.

“That’s not true! Alli I love you. You know that, I love you so much,” he sounds desperate even to his own ears.

“I know,” she soothes, running her hand down his back as she pulls him into a hug, the other hand clasping the nape of his neck as she holds his head to her shoulder, “I know that, I do. But sometimes I forget that I know that. I love you and Scott so much that it hurts to even think that either of you might not love me as much. Do you see what I’m saying Stiles?”

Stiles takes a minute to breathe in the comforting scent of Allison up close, her fruity body wash and her floral perfume, the faintest trace of clean sweat on her skin.

“It only scares you so much because you love us so much,” he finally whispers, “you wouldn’t be scared of me not loving you if you didn’t love me a lot to begin with.”

Allison just nods with a slightly watery smile. Stiles can’t help but lean forwards and kiss his beautiful girlfriend, he has so much love for her. It’s true that he’s loved Scott longer, but that doesn’t mean he loves him more, he loves both of them so much there’s no real limit to the love he feels. It would be impossible to love either of them more.

In that moment, with soft lips under his own and one hand still clutching the photograph of his two loves, Stiles thinks he’s probably the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing some more little fics in this 'verse, so give me some prompts or ideas guys and I'll try to write them! Either in the comments or shoot me a mesage over on [tumblr](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/).


End file.
